


Close To You

by wintershelter



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Codependency, Declarations Of Love, Feelings, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: It was over.Savage was dead, the Time Masters were destroyed and The Legion was defeated. Now it's time for Len's most important mission of all: healing Mick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Leonard Snart coming back this week, here's a hopeful post season 2 fic. It's basically just feelings with a side of porn.
> 
> Title from the song 'Close to You' by Rihanna.

It was over.

Len’s hard work of defeating the Legion of Doom was finally complete and now it was time to focus on his partner.

Even when he was dismantling the Legion from the inside, he had made sure Mick was okay and knew what he was doing. Len checked in with him whenever he could but it wasn’t enough. It was never enough because all Len wanted to do was to whisk Mick away from danger and later, as he began to learn, the team itself. He hadn’t been able to though, not until the Legion was destroyed.

But now the Legion had been and Len was able to go back for Mick for good this time.

He’d had Sara drop them off in Central City 2017. He’d had enough adventure for a while and most importantly, so had Mick. He needed time to heal.

Needed time to heal from the wounds the Time Masters had left. All those years of torture and brainwashing that had been swept under the carpet to make room for helping Len and the team survive. 

Needed time to heal from ending up back in the induction chair again after Captain Hunter had all but walked Mick back into his captors’ clutches. To having to fight against it in order to, yet again, save the team.

Needed time to heal from his partner of nearly thirty years sacrificing himself so he could live, leaving him nothing but his words, a gun, and a ring. To having one of the only two people who had consistently cared about his well-being over the course of his entire life gone.

Needed time to heal from months of neglect and abuse. The small jabs to his intelligence, the constant undervaluing of his importance by the people he chose to be with. The only people he had left.

Needed time to heal from the grief that spiraled into a dangerous combination of alcohol and suicidal apathy. Needed time to heal when it had gotten so bad he began hallucinating his dead partner everywhere.

Needed time to heal when he’d ultimately hit rock bottom, just one week before Len came back for him, where he gotten stabbed, trying to get himself killed.

Needed time to heal from seeing his partner back from the dead. To accept he was alive instead of doubting himself every time Len left again, thinking it was just another hallucination he’d conjured up.

Mick had suffered more than anyone ever should. He deserved his rest. He deserved time to process instead of repressing everything until it exploded. Len was going to do everything he could in his power to give Mick that chance.

Len already had a plan in place. First things first, they were going to Safehouse #6. It was where they’d spent the most time and was the most familiar to them. It was big enough that if Mick needed his space, he’d have it, but small enough that Len would be able to keep an eye on him easily.

Len had texted Lisa and told her to stock up on the essentials so they didn’t have to leave for a while if Mick wanted to stay in. He’d have her meet up with them in a little bit, after Mick got acclimated to Central again.

When they finally arrived, Mick didn’t even bother unpacking his bag. He just set down it and walked toward the fridge. Just as Len suspected, Mick went straight for the alcohol, grabbing a beer and taking a long swig before sitting down on the armchair.

Len eyed him warily. Normally, this behavior wouldn’t bother him, Mick loved beer but since he’d got back, Mick daily and heavier than usual. Len knew he was using more as a coping mechanism than deriving any enjoyment out of it.

“Quit looking at me like that. I’m fine.” Mick growled, feeling his partner’s eyes on him.

Len took a breath and obliged Mick by looking away. He busied himself with unpacking his bag. He wasn’t just staring at Mick because he was worried for him, though that was a big part of it. Mick had suffered the aftermath of a decision Len had made. A decision that had cost him his life, or nearly had if Thawne hadn't intercepted at the last moment.

Len had fully believed he was seeing Mick for the last time at the Oculus and to be able to see him, hear him and touch him again was a bit surreal. So yes, he did stare at Mick a bit too much, but in his defense, he had died. Well, almost had. Time travel was weird.

As Len finished unpacking, he snuck a glance at Mick. He was still nursing his beer and staring off into the distance. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Normally, when Mick had nothing to do like this, he started getting restless, just like he had before the time pirate fiasco. Mick seemed to prefer to do nothing as of late. He was content to drink and brood. Len knew the calmness wasn’t a good thing in this case and it honestly unnerved Len to no end, making him the restless one.

“I have an idea.” Len drawled, cutting through the silence Mick didn’t seem on breaking.

Mick looked over at him, expression guarded. “What?”

“A heist.” Len smirked. “We need to let Central City know we’re back in town.”

Mick raised his eyebrows and hummed. He stood up, abandoning his beer on the table as he considered the idea. “You got something in mind?”

Len felt victorious at Mick’s response. “Lisa mentioned how lax the security was at the north branch of Central Savings Bank. With a little planning we could hit that up, be in and out before the Flash ever makes an appearance.”

Mick’s face dropped a little bit at the mention of the speedster. Len frowned at that.

“Look, if you’re still upset about me not telling you who the Flash is-“ Len started.

Mick held up a hand, interrupting him. “I know who the Flash is.”

“You do?” Len asked, confused. Mick wasn’t dumb, by any means, but as far as Len knew Mick only knew the kid by his alias.

Mick shrugged. “We worked a mission with the Green Arrow and the Flash’s crew a few months back.”

“Oh.” Len said, voice flat at the reminder of the months of lost history between them.

Len had a thousand questions but decided to store them away from later. He could tell by Mick’s tone that something about that happened during the mission had bothered him. Len knew he wouldn’t get anything out of Mick by pushing him though. Mick was clammed up tighter than Len had ever seen him before. Mick was ruled by his emotions and would usually drop tidbits of how he felt, but now, with months and Len’s death between them, he wasn’t saying a word.

It was only through seeing how the team treated Mick firsthand that he began to piece together the story of what happened while he was gone. Mick had said nothing about it.

Len shook off his thoughts and turned his attention back toward Mick, who staring at him with narrowed eyes.

“Don’t.” Mick warned lowly.

“What?” Len felt his own anger surge up in response to Mick’s aggressive tone.

“You keep looking at me like that and it’s pissing me off.” Mick rumbled.

“How do you think I’m looking you?”

“With pity. Like if you say the wrong thing, I’m going to break. I’m not, so knock it off.”

Len scowled, crossing his arms as he went on the defensive. “I was just asking you if you wanted to do a job, no pity involved.”

Mick scoffed, “You’ve never done ‘just nothing’ in your life.”

“Would you rather we sit around and do nothing?” Len asked, unfolding his arms and walking over to where Mick was.

He posed the question with an edge to it but if Mick said yes, he would instantly back off. He was guessing at what was best for Mick and he could be completely wrong about trying to keep him busy. Maybe Mick needed a true break from everything. There was no handbook on how to heal your depressed and hurting husband after coming back from the dead.

“No,” Mick growled, “But I’m not going to do it if you keep looking at me like I’m a victim. I’ve never been one.”

Len knew that. Mick was the strongest person he’d ever met. He had taken blows that would’ve felled lesser men and he still had the stones to keep going.

“I know you’re not.” Len relented, running a hand over his scalp. “I just don’t see how you can be so blasé about this whole thing.

“Blasé?” Mick asked.

“Oh, quit it. You might’ve been able to pull the stupid card on the team but not on me. I know better. You’re mad that I keep looking at you ‘weird’, but you’re the one who’s been acting strange.”

“I’m fine.” Mick gritted out.

Len stared at the wall, bidding his anger down. He wasn’t pissed off at Mick, per se. He was pissed because Mick was hurting and he didn’t know how to fix it. He had originally intended not to push Mick into talking but if he had to hear Mick say he was fine one more time, he would blow his brains out.

Len took a step closer to Mick, shaking his head. “That’s false. You’re not fine and ignoring isn’t going to help your cause.”

“How do you know what’s going to help or not?”

“Because I know you, you asshole. I’ve known you for the better part of thirty years. That’s longer than half the team has been alive for.”  
Mick wrinkled his nose at the mention of his former teammates.

“You keep bringing them up. It’s almost like your mad that I chose to stay with them after you died. How ironic.” Mick said, dryly.

“I’m not mad at you, I’m mad at them.” Len said, trying to quell his anger down. “It wasn’t okay for them to treat you like that.”  
“Seems like you’re more bothered about it than me.”

Len opened his mouth a fraction before closing it. “Because they weren’t appreciating you and after everything you’ve done for them, they should. You’ve fought on their side for months and yet they treat you like you weren’t part of the team.”

Mick just shrugged. “I was never really part of the team. They never cared about me.”

“If I recall, they didn’t care for either one of us in the beginning.” Len corrected.

Mick gave him a sardonic smile. “Did Rip ever tell you why I was recruited?” Mick’s voice was uncharacteristically calm. “It was because of you. He didn’t give a fuck about me, said I had the IQ of meat.”

Len felt like he’d been doused with ice water. “IQ of- When did he say that?” Len asked him numbly.

“When the space pirates got the drop on us.” Mick said, looking everywhere except at Len.

Len stopped and absorbed what Mick had told him. If Rip had said that to Mick when he did, it made perfect sense why Mick had turned coat so fast. On top of being angry at Len, he was told he only mattered because of someone else, let alone that he mattered because of the person he’d felt the most betrayed by.

The part that bothered Len the most was the abhorrent lack of respect of Mick’s skills. For Rip to only see the value of Len while Mick was right in front of him was idiotic. He knew all too well about being on a crew that didn’t have respect what you brought to the table.

Len had gotten himself shot when an accomplice had betrayed him, mid-job, to make off with the cash. In hindsight, Len should have seen it coming because he challenged his competency to complete the job frequently, but he was young and stupid. Mick had been on the job with him and murdered him on the spot but a lesson was learned that night. Neither one of them liked to work with crews they didn’t trust to some extent after that. It was one of the reasons Len did most of his jobs with Mick or Lisa. He trusted them as much as he was able to trust anyone.

The timing of Rip’s comment in the midst of their fighting was unfortunate because not long after that, Len had abandoned him. He hadn’t meant to but he had. He’d left Mick in a field just after he’d been told he was dumb. He’d said Mick called Mick dangerous and a liability. And then he left, never to return.

Len was forced to face the fact that the degradation had started because he’d forced Mick on a team he didn’t want to be on. A team that didn’t want him. Even after getting to know Mick for the better part of a year, the team still treated Mick like he wasn’t worthy of their respect.

As an unspoken rule, Mick and Len never talked about their feelings but if Len had found out what Rip had said… Hell, if Len had just asked him what was wrong, he would have turned his back on the Waverider and gone back to Central Mick at his side. If he had done that, it would have saved Mick from almost every bad thing that had happened to him in the last year. The time masters, the subsequent kidnappings and torture, asshole teammates… Even his own death and the trauma it had caused to Mick would’ve been avoided.

Len sucked in a quick breath, digging his nails into his palms as he tried to drive down a fresh wave of guilt. Len had few regrets in life, but this was turning out to be a major one.

“We never should’ve joined Rip’s team. I should’ve listened to you but I pushed you to do what I wanted and- I let all this happen.” Mick’s form blurred before his eyes and Len blinked to clear the wetness away. “This is all my fault.”

Mick face went from angry to concerned in the span of seconds. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up, Len.” He held his arms out in front of him like he would to a startled animal. “You aren’t responsible for everything.”

Len let out a humorless laugh. “I left you in a field after Rip said-“ Len swallowed, unable to repeat their former captain’s comment, “And I never said I was coming back. I let you think I betrayed you. And I did. I left you there to be found by the Time Masters.” And Len would never forgive himself for that.

Mick grabbed Len’s shoulders with hands. “You didn’t know that would happen though. And I did some equally shitty stuff to you.” Mick reminded him.

Len shook his head, jerking out of Mick’s grip. He was angry at how out of control he was getting. He was supposed to be comforting Mick, not the other way around.

“You had every right after what I put you through.” Len said.

“No, you didn’t deserve that. Especially not what happened on my ship.” Mick argued.

Len swallowed down those feelings in favor of consoling Mick. “But that was put in motion because of choices I made. I’m the boss. I’m supposed to look out for my crew, but I didn’t. I called the wrong shots and you suffered because of it.”

Mick laughed. “Len, I’ve suffered, period. Long before any of this time travel business.”

“That’s not the point. The point is that everything that happened this past year could have been avoided if I’d listened to you in the first place when you said you didn’t want to go.”

“Len. Shut the fuck up.” Mick said, though not unkindly. “This whole ‘would’ve, should’ve, could’ve’ bullshit is dumb. What happened, happened. Besides, the team wasn’t that bad.”

Len blinked. “The same team that mistreated you for months? Are we even on the same page here?”

Mick shrugged a shoulder.

“How can you be so indifferent about this of all things.”

“I thought it was what you wanted.” Mick said. “You were also so adamant about staying on the team.”

Len frowned. “Mick. I never, ever, want you to stay on a crew that doesn’t respect you or treat you right. I’ve busted knuckles and turned down heists for less.”

“You were gone. I didn’t have anywhere to go.” Mick simply said, looking away.

Len looked at him with a horrified expression. “Nowhere else to go? You could’ve come back here. Lisa has been worried sick about you because she’s heard radio silence from you after you told her about my death.”

“I tried that. I stayed here for a week after I told Lisa about you, but it didn’t work. Central’s not the same without you in it. Staying with the team was better than nothing, even if they were assholes half the time.”

The anguish on Mick’s face was hard to see. There was so much Mick hadn’t said. He almost didn’t want to know what happened during Mick’s time in the city.

“I get why you stayed, but why didn’t you ever knock them in the teeth for the shit they did?”

“It wasn’t worth it.”

“You’re always worth it.”

Mick shook his head. “No, I’m not.”

Len looked at Mick in a horrified as he figured out the true meaning in Mick’s words. “Wait, are you telling me, you deserved all their comments as what? Some sort of punishment for living?”

Mick’s face turned livid. “You fucking died, you asshole. You don’t get to be upset over what happened because you weren’t there.” Mick spat.

Len’s mouth was dry at the Mick’s words, but he wouldn’t apologize for taking Mick’s place. He’d do it again in a heartbeat if it meant keeping Mick alive. Even if he knew that Thawne would save Mick at the Vanishing Point, like he had with him, Len would still chose to die. The other option was simply unthinkable to him.

“I couldn’t live with the alternative.” It was the only response Len had at this point.

Mick let out a wet laugh. “And you thought I could? Do you know what went through my head after I woke up in Medbay after you knocked me out? Do you know what it felt like to wake up and realize that your husband is dead?”

Len swallowed, not wanting to break Mick’s speech but he did know. He felt it as he clutched the police scanner, listening to see if they recovered Mick’s body the infamous warehouse fire, not knowing if he was dead or alive. And he’d felt it when Rip had uttered those fateful words that Mick had chosen to stay behind at the Oculus.

He knew exactly how Mick had felt and that was why he had taken Mick’s place. He was selfish and didn’t want to feel that loss for eternity. However, his choice had ramifications.

Len might have bitten the bullet but Mick had taken the brunt of his decision.

“Lenny, these past few months have been hell.” Mick continued. “If you think I cared about what the team thought about me, I really didn’t. All I cared about is how you were fucking dead.”

Len didn’t have anything to say to that. While there was some truth to Mick’s statement, he’d known he hit the nail on the head early by Mick’s reaction to it. Mick had taken the team’s belittling of him as his penance for surviving Len. He hadn’t lifted a finger to defend himself because he thought he deserved it and he didn’t leave because he thought he was honoring Len’s memory in doing in staying with the team he’d nearly abandoned him for.

It still burned Len to no end that the team deemed it okay to use Mick as their punching bag. He got they all had their issues but not a single one of them had noticed Mick’s grief and depression in the months they’d worked with him when Len had noticed it in mere days.

He got that Mick was a stubborn man and would not have accepted any help if they had noticed something was wrong. The only person he had ever been completely honest with about his feelings was his therapist, God knows when Mick had last seen her. He got that any offers the team made most likely have been turned down and better not made, but for them to be unable to refrain from being complete assholes in general to Mick was unforgivable in Len’s eyes.

Seeing the team even a few years from now would be too soon in Len’s book. 

Len was especially pissed at Sara. He had entrusted her to take Mick back to the Waverider after he had taken his place. He had been counting on her to look out for him. Len had confided in her about their first meeting in juvie and she had been the only one concerned about repairing Mick and Len’s relationship post-Chronos. He thought she understood how important Mick was but he should have known better. There was only one person he could fully trust to look out for Mick.

Len stepped forward into Mick’s space. “I’m not leaving you again.” Len promised and he meant it.

Len had been on the run his whole life, especially from Mick as their many breaks had shown, but he was done leaving Mick behind when shit got tough. The only way he’d let him go is if Mick truly didn’t want him anymore.

“You better not.” Mick warned, grabbing Len’s face between his hands. “It’s you and me or not at all.”

It spoke to the dysfunction of their codependent relationship that Len’s heart swelled at the words.

“You and me or not at all.” Len repeated vehemently, fisting his hands in Mick’s henley.

Mick met his words with a sharp kiss. Mick let his hands move to the nape of Len’s neck as he deepened the motion. Len licked Mick’s lips, tasting the cheap beer he’d been drinking earlier. Len began nipping at his lower lip, tugging Mick closer as he did.

Mick growled as Len’s tongue swiped across his teeth. Mick’s hands were heavy as they slid down his back before stopping at his thighs. Len wrapped his arms around Mick’s shoulder knowing what was coming.

Sure enough, Mick lifted Len up, moving his legs up so they could intertwine around his waist. Even after years of falling into bed with Mick, Len would never tire of being carried by the older man. The casual show of strength and the way Mick could just manhandle him always sent the blood straight to his dick.

Mick slowly began to walk, giving Len kisses with each step, only parting for a sparse breath or two. When Mick reached the bed, he gently lowered Len down. Len used his new position to pull Mick toward him as he laid down. With the bed on his back and Mick a heavy weight on top of him, Len felt safe and warm and protected.

He moved his hands up to caress Mick’s shaved head. Mick began peppering kisses down his jaw and neck. Len tilted his head to the side to give him more access. Mick shifted slightly and Len could feel Mick’s length pressing against his inner thigh. Len trailed his hands down Mick’s back until they rested on his hips. Len rolled Mick over, changing their position so Len was on top.

He hoped Mick felt the same way Len did when Mick was covering him. Mick had always had a strong protective instinct for Len since their first meeting when Mick stepped in front of a shiv for him, but it ran both ways. Len was just as fiercely protective of Mick. Just like he’d told Sara in the gulag, his first priority was always Mick and tonight he was going to take care of him.

Len pulled his turtleneck off over his head, throwing it to the floor behind him. Mick’s broad hands spanned the expanse of his chest as Len leaned back down, lavishing Mick’s collarbone with kisses.

Mick’s hands left Len in favor of grabbing the hem of his own shirt. Len abandoned his ministrations in favor of helping Mick take off the offending garment. He nearly sighed as he felt the familiar feeling of Mick’s skin on his own. He felt the smoothness of Mick’s burn scars as they rubbed against his own skin. It was so uniquely Mick and it grounded him to the moment.

Mick grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back down to his mouth. Mick kissed him hard and Len reached down, fingering the waistband of Mick’s jeans, letting a couple fingers dip underneath the material. He stroked his fingers up the crease of Mick’s pubic bone, teasing what was to come. Len smirked as his movements had Mick sucking in a breath at the feeling of Len’s fingers so close to his cock.

“You drive me crazy, Lenny.” Mick’s breath was hot on his cheek as he spoke.

“As I should.” Len teased.

He started unbuttoning Mick’s jeans. Mick lifted his hips up helpfully as Len slid his pants and underwear down to his knees. Len crawled down until he was face to face with Mick’s cock. He ghosted a breath along the expanse of Mick’s length before taking him into his mouth.

Mick groaned as he felt Len’s warm heat surround his cock. Len took his time, enjoying the heavy feeling of Mick on his tongue. He bobbed up and down, with practiced care, moving in just the way he knew Mick liked, toying with Mick’s balls as he fucked his mouth on Mick’s cock.

He hummed contentedly and felt Mick’s hand rest on the back of his head, the vibration causing him to buck his hips up a little. Though Mick’s hand was behind his head, he didn’t push Len down. He just rubbed his hand up and down Len’s shorn hair, taking what Len was giving to him, which wasn’t anything other than amazing honestly. One doesn’t fuck someone for the better part of fifteen years without learning how to make it as best as possible for the other person.

Len let Mick’s cock slide out his mouth. He licked a long stripe from Mick’s balls all the way to the tip of his cock. He lapped at a bead of pre-come as he reached the end. He lifted himself up to catch Mick’s mouth in a ravenous kiss, knowing Mick could taste himself on Len’s tongue.

“Take off your shoes and pants, Mick.” Len said, positively breathless as he broke the kiss and rolled off of Mick. “I want to ride you.”

“Fuck.” Mick said, sitting up doing just that.

Len made quick work of unlacing his boots and sliding off the rest of his clothes. He could feel Mick’s eyes on him as he fumbled around in the bedside table drawer. It was only a moment before victoriously grabbed the small tube he was searching for.

Len swung a leg back over Mick, straddling his legs. He leaned forward, cupping the back of Mick’s head as he brought their heads close together.  
“I missed this.” Len admitted against Mick’s open mouth.

Mick hummed in agreement, snuzzling his cheek against Len’s. The rough stubble left Len’s skin tingling in its wake. Mick lavished Len’s neck with attention before pulling at Len’s earlobe with his teeth. That elicited a groan from the younger man.

Before Len lost all control under Mick’s ministrations, he placed his hands on Mick’s chest and pushed himself up, putting some distance between them. He flipped open the lid on the lube with no problem. As Len coated his fingers with the slick substance, Mick graciously grabbed two handfuls of Len’s ass, holding his cheeks apart to make it easier for him to prep himself.

Len slid a finger in his hole, pumping it in and out, as Mick fondled the globes of his ass. Len added another finger after a minute, scissoring them as he stretched himself out.

Mick was patient through Len’s prepping, but his eyes were filled with lust. Len figured he had made Mick wait long enough. Besides, he didn’t mind if he felt the remnants of their coupling tomorrow morning. He usually wasn’t a fan, but that was before he’d died and thought he would never see Mick again. He would gladly take any reminders he could that he was back where he belonged: with Mick.

Len removed his fingers and squeezed the slick on his hands. Before he could reach for Mick’s cock, Mick grabbed his wrist, half sitting up to look at him.

“Condom?” Mick asked.

It was a valid question. They always used condoms. Mick and Len had never demanded monogamy from one another and they’d both had their trysts. After everything that had happened though, Len wanted to be as close to Mick as he could.

“Have you been with anyone recently?” Len asked.

“No, not since before you-“ Mick didn’t finish the sentence, but Len heard it all the same. His heart pinged, feeling relief at hearing Mick hadn’t been with anyone but knowing it was because he had been too depressed and apathetic than do anything other than eat and drink.

Len stared into Mick’s eyes trying to convey his feelings on face. “I want to feel you, Mick. Only if you want to.” Len back pedaled, not wanting to push Mick into anything he didn’t want to. He’d done enough of that for a lifetime.

Mick didn’t respond but he carefully guided Len’s hand to his cock. Mick wrapped his hand around the back of Len’s as he began stroking the lube onto Mick’s cock.  
As Len deemed Mick slick enough, he slid his hand off Mick’s length. Len re-positioned himself so his hole was hovering over Mick’s cock. Mick grabbed Len’s hip, touch firm as he waited for Len to lower himself down. He did, using a hand to guide Mick’s cock inside himself.

Len groaned as he felt Mick poke past the rim, sinking lower until he was fully seated on Mick’s cock. Len was breathing heavy, letting his body get used to the intrusion as Mick’s hand was running up and down his side. Mick was always a patient lover and he was so attuned to Len. Mick always seemed to know when he needed a soft touch as compared to a bit of a rough edge. He had a feeling he’d want both tonight.

Len shifted his hips experimentally, feeling Mick’s cock twitch inside him. Len smirked a little and used his thighs to lift him nearly all the way off Mick’s cock, feeling Mick’s head teasing his rim before lowering down all the way. He did that again, raising up only halfway, before coming back down.

He settled into the easy rhythm, lifting himself up and down as he fucked himself on Mick’s cock. Mick’s hips jumped up every now and then, but he ultimately let Len set the pace.

Len twisted his hips just so and felt Mick’s cock hit his prostrate. He let out a yelp and Mick tightened his grip on his hips, fingernails digging into his skin.

Len braced his hands on the side of Mick’s head as he leaned forward over the man. He used his arms to hold himself up so his face was hovering over Mick’s. Len pressed forward swallowing Mick’s grunts as he continued to grind down on him.

“You’re so beautiful, Mick,” Len breathed as he pulled back from their kiss.

“You too. God, Lenny. You’re so fucking perfect.” Mick gasped out between the sound of skin hitting skin.

Len wasn’t so lost in his arousal that he missed the last part. He wasn’t perfect at all, despite what Mick may think, but now definitely wasn’t the time to argue over semantics.

Mick moved his hands to Len’s back, pulling him in closer. Len was getting heady off the feeling of Mick all around him and inside of him.

Len licked a line from Mick’s shoulder to the back of his ear. He bit the skin, teasing it between his teeth in a way that he knew drove Mick wild.

Sure enough, Mick bucked up suddenly, scratching his nails down Len’s back.

“What you do to me, Len. You’re the only one who’s ever made me feel like this.” Mick said, breathing heavy.

Len’s own breath was coming out in pants as he responded, “The feeling’s mutual.” He knew Mick wasn’t just talking about the sex when he’d said that, but neither was he.

Mick let out a breathy laugh and Len kissed him because he thought his heart would melt if he didn’t. Len rolled them over so Mick was on top. He looked into Mick’s eyes as the older man caught himself on his hands.

“I want you to fuck me, Mick. Harder than you’ve ever fucked me before.” Len said, wantonly.

Mick bit his lower lip to keep from coming on the spot.

“All right, boss.” Mick responded and slammed into Len. Hard.

Len heard the sound of the bottle of lube hitting the floor, the vibrations having caused by it to fall off the bed, but Len didn’t care. Len only cared that Mick was fucking him.

His thrusts were hard and deep and everything Len wanted at this moment in time. Len grabbed and squeezed Mick’s ass as Mick pounded into him relentlessly.

Mick’s breath was loud in his ears though it honestly could have been his own breathing he was hearing. Mick hit his prostate, causing a moan to escape Len. It was almost too much. Len moved a hand to his own cock, stroking it in his hand.

“God, Mick.” Len gasped out in pleasure.

“Lenny, I’m so close.” Mick said, voicing Len’s thoughts.

“Me too.” Len said between the slapping of their skin.

He grabbed at Mick’s hand twining their fingers together. Mick pressed their joined hands into the bed, fucking into Len’s ass in a way he knew he would be feeling tomorrow.

“Lenny.” Mick warned, his movements becoming more erratic than before, signaling he about to come.

Len let out a needy noise in favor responding as he focused on the dual sensations of the friction of the cock in his hand and the cock in his ass.

Mick groaned jerking his hips forward one more time before he was coming in Len’s ass.

Len pumped his cock twice more before reaching his own release, the feel of Mick spilling his seed deep inside him, the final tipping point.

The pulsing of Len’s ass around Mick’s cock helped Mick ride out the rest of his orgasm. Mick collapsed forward onto Len, sex always seemed to turn Mick to jelly for a bit. Even though Mick’s entire body weight was resting on top of him, Len didn’t care. It made breathing a bit of a challenge but Len just stroked a hand up and down Mick’s back, letting him bask in the moment for as long as he could.

It wasn’t long until Mick lifted himself off of Len. He carefully pulled his cock out before flopping down next to him. If the feel of Mick pulling out was any indication, he was already sore from their exertions.

Len leaned over and grabbed a washcloth that was in the same drawer as the lube. Len always planned ahead and there was nothing worse than dried come after coming down from a post-orgasmic haze. He wiped his stomach off and turned his attention to Mick, gently wiping the come from his stomach and cock. He threw the cloth off the bed and rolled back over to Mick.

Len propped his head up with his hand so he could look at Mick. “So, about that bank job…”

Mick cracked an eye open at Len in disbelief. “How are you even thinking about that right now? I just fucked your brains out.”

“The blood’s gone back to my brain already. Besides, I am an excellent multi-tasker.” Len purred.

“You are indeed.” Mick said lewdly, giving Len a look that made his toes curl.

“We could mess with the Flash at the bank if you like,” Len continued with a smirk, very aware of the double entendre to his words, “We could give the speedster a run for his money, or the bank’s money, in this case.

Mick barked out a laugh. “You’re ridiculous.”

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.” Len simpered.

Mick smiled at him but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Len asked, his contentedness turning to concern at Mick’s sudden mood change. 

It seemed that every time he mentioned the Flash, Mick got somber. If Barry had done anything to hurt Mick while he was gone, he would ice the kid.

Mick shook his head slightly. “Nothing. Just- remembering how much I missed all this.” Mick lifted his hand to trace Len’s jawline. “Missed you.”

Len prided himself on never crying. Len hadn’t honest to god cried since he was a teenager but the water that traitorously appeared in his eyes were dangerous close to spilling over after hearing those words.

Len caught Mick’s hand in his own and looked at Mick with determination. “I’m never leaving you again. Ever.” Len said firmly.

Mick used his other hand to pull Len down for a languid kiss. Even as they broke apart their lips still clung to one another, not willing to let go just yet.

There would be time to plan their future, though Len had no illusions that Mick would have no qualms about them becoming co-leaders of a vast criminal empire. It was what they had been working toward before Rip had kidnapped them and flipped their world upside down. It was time to remind Central City who was in charge.

Len lowered himself down as he released his lip from Mick’s mouth until he was laying side by side with Mick, their hands still clasped together tight. They lay like that for a while, their breathing slowly returning to normal.

Len turned his head so he could stare at Mick unabashedly. The man’s eyes were closed but almost as if he felt Len’s eyes upon him, he blinked them open.  
Len gave him a small smile. “You tired?” He asked.

“A little.”

“Come on then, big guy. You can’t sleep on top of the covers.”

Mick grunted but allowed Len to tug at the blankets and maneuver them so they were resting under the covers.

Mick settled next to Len with a sigh. Len laid his head on Mick’s shoulder and began to trace patterns on Mick’s chest with his fingers. He felt Mick wind an arm around his back, not pulling him closer, but just holding him.

“Lenny?” Mick whispered, after a few minutes.

Len paused his idle tracing, lifting his head to look over at Mick. “What?”

“I love you.” Mick said, voice catching on the word ‘love’.

Len stopped breathing for a moment, mouth parting open a little, because they didn’t do this. They’d fight and fuck and do everything in between but they’d never uttered those words before. Mick continued on before Len had the words to respond.

“I said it a few months ago to you. Well, not you, but-” Mick scrapped the sentence, unable to elaborate. “I just wanted you to hear it this time.”

Len had never gotten the full story out of Mick about his hallucinations of him and probably never would but this admission was damn near even to make his heart crack on the spot. He’d known Mick had been seeing him for months before he returned but he hadn’t known Mick had been using the hallucinations to say things he’d never said aloud to Len before.

Mick and Len had been completely different people when this mission had started, but for better or for worse, it had changed them. Before waking up on the rooftop with a bunch of strangers, Mick never would have said ‘I love you’ to Len. But a lot had happened between then and now and here Mick was, laying his heart at his feet.

Mick and him had been through thirty years of partnership. Len trusted inexplicably and he’d never questioned Mick’s loyalty to him. Len had wronged Mick a lot over the course of their relationship but still he loved him. There was only one thing he could say to that.

“Mick, I- I love you, too.” Len said, voice wet with emotion as he allowed his love for Mick triumph over all the lessons his dad had beaten into him about love being a weakness. It was strength and it had kept them both alive, which was more than what he could say for his father.

Mick leaned his forehead to Len’s and Len closed his eyes, drawing comfort at their closeness. With almost all others, he loathed touch, but with Mick, he craved it.

Len cupped Mick’s jaw, tilting his chin up slightly so he could bring their lips together. It was a deep kiss, filled with all the ‘I love you’s’ that they hadn’t said, but almost had, over the years.

After Len pulled back from the kiss, he gently nudged at Mick, getting him to turn over on his side. Len pressed his body flush to Mick’s, draping an arm over him as he spooned the older man.

Mick found Len’s fingers again, twining them together. Mick had been doing that a lot tonight, like if he wasn’t holding onto some part of Len, that he’d disappear. That reasoning wouldn’t be too irrational in Mick’s mind, Len thought with a pang.

Len wasn’t delusional. He knew Mick’s problems wouldn’t be solved with a simple ‘I love you’, a heist and a good fuck. He knew Mick still had a lot of issues to work through. The next few months would be tough, but Len had meant what he said. The only way he’d ever leave Mick again was by death and despite how fucked up it was, he knew Mick wasn’t letting him go alone if he did. If Len died again, Mick would burn the whole city down and die in the fire he started.

Len was tired but he waited until Mick’s breathing evened out before allowing himself to relax. Len gingerly kissed the nape of Mick’s neck before closing his eyes, snuggling his head into the pillow to get some shut eye before the nightmares started.

Len himself had had a few nightmares due to the Oculus or, more recently, his regrets, but Mick’s had been damn near constant. When Len had reunited with Mick on the Waverider, he had been horrified at the fact Mick woke up gasping almost every night. He didn’t know if it was old news or a new development that had to do with the traumatic events of the past few weeks.

Right before Mick had found out Len was alive, the team had returned to the Vanishing Point. That place was enough to give Mick nightmares by just thinking about the place, but to actually return there… Len felt goosebumps raise on his skin despite being under the blankets. Len hoped they’d eventually get to a point where Mick had no more nightmares, but that was a long way ahead, if it was ever attainable at all.

Len focused on the feeling of Mick in his arms. He was here and he was present.

Mick would be okay.

Len would spend all his time on energy on making sure Mick got as close to okay as possible. He would make this right. Despite Mick’s opinions on the matter, he was to blame for what had happened. Len was the boss and he was responsible for the wellbeing of his crew. He failed Mick this time around and he’d suffered more than a few burn scars because of it.

He wouldn’t be making the same mistake twice.

Despite their mission on the Waverider being done, Len’s current one was just beginning… His mission to let Mick heal.

He wouldn’t let it be anything other than a successful one.

Mick deserved that much.

Soon the only noise in the warehouse was the hum of the refrigerator and the steady sound of breathing as both the occupants had finally succumbed to sleep.

There were no nightmares for either man that night.


End file.
